


A Lunar Temptation

by infernalmajesty



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aether teases his lover, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Era IV, Explicit Sexual Content, Fire is feisty, Full Moon, Ghouls are not human, Leo gets angry, Lust Cycles, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penetration, Rain gets jealous, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut with little plot, Telepathic Communication, Telepathy, even though technically they are?, ghost au, the ghouls are demons possessing dead musicians bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalmajesty/pseuds/infernalmajesty
Summary: A full moon leaves some of the ghouls feeling a little... tense during a ritual. Aether and Fire test their patience. Things get steamy.





	A Lunar Temptation

Fire knew tonight’s ritual would be more than difficult to get through. It was going to be difficult for everybody, but he and Rain had it the worst, thanks to the full moon and the fact that they were Water ghouls. Granted, Fire was only half water ghoul, however his Lust cycle still turned him into a sexual deviant like the rest of them.

He hadn’t spoken to any of his fellow ghouls since they entered the venue, and he was making it a point to keep to himself. Aether knew exactly why his partner was putting himself in “isolation”. It was dangerous for the ghouls to feed into arousal when they had a job to do, and they had only a few minutes left before curtain call. It was rare for rituals to land on a night that was shared with a full moon solely because the clergy knew how a ghoul’s libido worked, but tonight they weren’t so lucky.

Aether’s own desire was being tested. Knowing that Fire was forcing himself to stay as far away from him as possible out of fear of giving into Lust made him crave the ghoul more. Luckily, Aether had many years of lust cycles under his belt, so he’d figured out how to tame his sexuality enough to where it was bearable.

“They’re coming to warn us about curtain call,” Earth mentions, breaking the silence and standing up from his spot on the couch. His ability to sense vibrations even from far away objects still baffled some of his band mates.

The ghouls file out of the dressing room one by one, Aether waiting until everyone else is gone to see if Fire will possibly give him some of the attention he’s craving.

“Coming?” Aether asks aloud, trying his best to stay cool and collected. Fire stares him down from the chair he’d claimed in the corner on the other side of the room.

‘ _No_ ,’ Fire answers as he sits perfectly still, turning to his telepathic communication like usual. He wasn’t much for talking verbally unless they were at home.

‘ _Why not?_ ’

‘ _Because I don’t want to be around you._ ’

Aether chuckles audibly at the other quintessence ghoul’s response and opts to leave the conversation there so he doesn’t risk taunting his lover too much, slinking out of the dressing room to head toward backstage where he was needed. He knew Fire would not be far behind.

 

Taking his usual place on stage in the dark after his guitar tech rushes him to do so, Fire reminds himself to focus on his playing. It was all that mattered right now. Thinking about Aether or even looking at him was going to quickly turn into an overwhelming situation if he let it happen. As ‘Ashes’ begins to play throughout the venue, Fire listens to the crowd cheering from the other side of the curtain and feels his stomach twist with adrenaline.

Before he knows it, his brain kicks into autopilot and he makes it through the first few songs. It isn’t until the end of ‘Ritual’ that Fire can feel a pair of eyes on him while he plays his ending solo.

When the feeling doesn’t go away, Fire makes the mistake of looking to his right, immediately locking eyes with Aether. Fire can see that the guitarist wants to leave his riser, and much to his dismay, he does.

‘ _Stay over there_ ,’ Fire warns as Aether strolls his way, flashing him the same intense glare he’d given him in the dressing room. Aether smirks and scampers back to his side of the stage, but not without pushing Fire’s buttons first.

‘ _Don’t be so tense_ ,’ the bigger ghoul teases as the band transitions into Con Clavi. ‘ _Relax, babe_.’

‘ _I will, if you don’t come near me_ ,’ Fire retorts. ‘ _Leave me alone_.’

‘ _If that’s what you really want, then okay_...’ Aether abides.

As much as it hurts him to ignore his lover while his own arousal is toying at him, Aether still finds a way to grab Fire’s attention without interacting with him. He follows Water around off and on for the rest of the first set, knowing that if he acts flirtatious around the only other water ghoul, it would rile Fire up. The only issue with playing his game this way was that Water had no idea Aether was doing it on purpose. The young bassist takes the playfulness in stride, but quickly becomes affected by it sexually, which ends up catching the attention of not only Fire, but Leo. They both watch as Water attempts to traverse the steps up to where he should be standing at the top of the stage after a particularly friendly encounter with Aether, the ghoul catching himself before he has the chance to fall, his legs clearly weak.

On top of the sudden jealousy Fire was experiencing, Water had instantaneously shrouded the stage with an invisible and humid cloud of strong sexual pheromones. Fire reminds himself that there is only one song left before the intermission as he’s hit with a dizzying wave of Lust.

He can barely wait until he’s finished strumming his last chord of Deus In Absentia before bolting off stage, handing over his guitar to the nearest crew member. Fire locks himself in the first vacant dressing room he runs into and slumps against the back of the door, closing his eyes even though he’s already surrounded by darkness.

Fire remains in the pitch black room for a majority of the intermission trying to calm down, though the effort is useless. He whimpers to himself as his erection throbs with need, shamefully giving into his desires as he rubs his palm over the obvious bulge in his pants. He knew it would be detrimental in the long run to touch himself when the night was only half over, but he couldn’t help it. Aether had found a way to get under his skin like a barbed hook and wasn’t letting go.

Speaking of Aether and finding things, the older ghoul had easily pinned his lover’s location after leaving the stage and was standing silently just outside the door, completely unbeknownst to Fire. Aether bites his lip to stop himself from reacting to the quiet whining that filters through the locked door and into his ears, his hands reaching up to remove his mask and balaclava with stealth. He waits with the small amount of patience he has left and calculates what he should do when Fire finally comes out of the dressing room, ready to pounce like a lion on its prey.

Moments later, a crew member comes to his aid, shouting for the ghouls to return for the second set. Aether draws in a bated breath as he hears shuffling on the other side of the door. Fire would have to come out eventually whether he wanted to or not.

A few of the other ghouls share a quick glance with Aether as they walk by, all of them knowing it was in their best interest not to tease him about hunting down his lover. Leo is the only one who shows any signs of disapproval, his glance turning into a lingering scowl, Aether assuming it has to do with his recent behavior with Water.

After they pass, the doorknob to Fire’s hideout slowly clicks. The smaller ghoul assumes the coast is clear and pulls the door open only to be met with Aether’s strong hands grabbing him tightly by the arms and forcing him against the wall in the hallway. He refuses to look at Aether as he fights the bigger ghoul’s dominant hold, though he is quickly overtaken, Aether’s thigh pressing firmly between Fire’s legs. He was pinned with no way to escape.

“I’m sorry... I couldn’t wait any longer,” Aether breathes. The roughness that Fire had just been subjected to makes him rut into Aether and revel in the erotic pleasure it brings him, both ghouls fumbling to remove Fire’s mask and balaclava. 

The lead guitarist yanks his boyfriend down by the collar once he’s free and steals an earnest kiss from his lips, no longer able to resist his carnal temptations either, his heart pounding in his chest. Aether tastes of makeup and sweat, though because Fire’s Lust is burning too hot for him to care, he doesn’t think twice about the messy transfer of black face paint from Aether’s mouth onto his own.

“Running away from me just makes me want to chase you more,” Aether sighs between fervent kisses, his hands moving down to Fire’s thin hips to help guide him as he rides his thigh, the smaller ghoul desperate for some kind of relief.

The hardness of Fire’s cock pressing and rubbing along his thigh makes Aether’s own erection throb painfully underneath his stage clothes. To combat the ache, he rocks his lower half forward and grinds against Fire’s hip in a similar fashion to show him that he’s just as hard, eliciting a faint and uncontrollable moan from his lover that he wasn’t expecting.

“ _Fuck_ you,” Fire spits sharply through his teeth, cursing Aether for not waiting until after the ritual to engage in anything sexual. He hated how much influence Aether had over him.

“Isn’t that exactly what you want, love?” Aether quips, his grin barely showing before he’s cut off by Fire’s lips again.

Entirely forsaken by his own willpower, Fire melts as a pair of strong arms lift him effortlessly off the floor. His legs instinctively coil tight around Aether’s pelvis as he parts his lips to let Aether’s tongue into his mouth, moaning again softly at the hot and wet sensation. He needs no help in keeping himself pressed against the larger ghoul, but he drapes his arms around Aether’s neck anyway, bracing himself as his lover creates more friction between their lower halves. Their kiss is charged with sexual and passionate electricity, their tongues sliding and moving in sync.

As Fire hears the opening of ‘Masked Ball’ begin to swell throughout the venue, he catches Aether’s bottom lip with his teeth and bites it roughly, tugging on it as he breaks the kiss and pulls away.

When Aether yelps, he lets go, just in time for the two of them to get yelled at by the same crew member that gave the intermission warning a couple minutes prior. Aether is reluctant to loosen his arms from around his salacious partner until Fire gives his solid chest a playful shove, showing him the faintest hint of a smile. Fire frees himself and hops down onto his feet, conspicuously wiping his mouth on his coat sleeve before putting his mask back on. Aether does the same with his mask and follows closely behind Fire to where they are needed in the stage wings.

They are both handed their instruments and as Fire puts his on, Aether seizes the opportunity to give the smaller ghouls’ butt a zealous grab.

‘– _I still don’t want you near me_ ,’ Fire recoils, immediately on the defensive again. He shoo’s away his pesky boyfriend like a mosquito.

‘ _That quick, eh?_ ’ Aether rolls his eyes as he scuttles away but can’t help the contented smile that pulls at the corners of his mouth.

‘ _I mean it_.’

 

The ghouls survive the rest of the ritual, somehow, though it proves challenging for Fire to not become aroused again when he has to listen to the Cardinal talk to the audience about orgasms and fucking each other before they end the gig with ‘Monstrance Clock’. He wants to plug his ears but he doesn’t have the option.

The song feels like it goes on for a decade, and two-thirds of the way through, Fire makes the mistake of glancing to his right toward the other side of the stage. Who else could be looking back at him but the one man he’d been actively trying and failing to avoid the entire night?

Fire watches him briefly, his eyes following Aether’s body as he moves along with the steady beat of the music. Intrusive thoughts make Fire’s stomach twist with anticipation and his groin throb with rapidly resurfacing desire and need. Aether makes quick note of the attention and steps down from his platform, taking a few strides closer to the middle of the stage.

‘ ** _Stay away_** ,’ Fire warns like a broken record in an uneasy tone as Aether silently taunts him with a mischievous smile. The older ghoul obeys his orders and returns to his perch like he’d done several other times that night.

Fire succeeds at ripping his gaze away from his boyfriend though it does no good in helping him stifle his hormones now. The song was drawing closer to its end, and the more Fire thought about the moment where he could stop playing, the more intense the pulsing in his groin became. It was a bit like holding in a piss. The closer you know you are to a bathroom, the more you have to just _go_. 

‘ _Aether_...’ Fire calls out in his mind as the Cardinal reaches the point in the song where he thanks the audience and says his goodbyes, the overwhelming feeling of arousal making Fire strum his guitar with more urgency. His heart races and he can’t help but shift on his feet, careening his hips forward in a way that allows the hard surface of his instrument to press against his erection through his clothes.

The two ghouls lock onto each other with yearning gazes. Desire flares up inside Aether as he watches Fire’s eyes lose their focus on him momentarily, a visibly heavy sigh exiting the smaller guitarist’s lungs while he tips his head back. His lower half rocks forward again as he dry humps his guitar and Aether swears he can hear the moan that passes Fire’s parted lips.

‘ ** _Aether-!_** ’ he yells, strumming the last two notes to signal the songs’ outro and violently chucking his pick into the crowd. Everything goes black and Aether knows he has to follow his lover.

Fire practically rips his guitar off his body as he literally runs off stage, shoving it into the hands of his guitar tech. Aether is not far behind.

Fire doesn’t stop even as he reaches the dressing room.

‘ _Bus_. **_NOW_** ,’ He commands. He locates his backpack and hands Aether his own, the deep bass and ending chorus of ‘Monstrance Clock’ still ringing through the venue as they leave.

Without even bothering to take their masks or costumes off, they make a beeline for the exit and stumble their way outside. When Fire rounds the corner where he knows the bus is parked, Aether glued to his flank, he sees a few fans already waiting on the sidewalk nearby.

“Hurry,” Aether whispers as Fire makes it to the tour bus and messes with the code to unlock the door, both of them ignoring the shouts from the people that very clearly see them. Fire makes a slightly strangled sound as he yanks on the handle, the ghouls fumbling onto the bus and locking themselves inside with a frantic slam of the door.

With neither of them bothering to turn on any lights, Fire and Aether drop their bags and immediately remove their masks, no concern for damaging them as they clunk against the carpeted floor in disposal, the two men colliding in a reckless kiss.

Aether breaks it seconds later-much to Fire’s chagrin-to speak up, unable to hold in his thoughts any longer. 

“You are so fucking sexy.”

The short ghoul is flattered by the compliment, though that doesn’t stop him from bringing his hand up to meet with the side of Aether’s face in an abrupt slap. As much as Aether wants to be mad over the painful gesture, the emotion is nowhere to be found; instead, his arousal only intensifies, his erection pulsing as his cheek stings.

“Shut the fuck up... You’ve been torturing me all night,” Fire chides breathlessly as he gazes up at Aether’s blushing face. “I need you naked. Right now... Before I change my mind and fucking murder you for making me wait so long.” His hands run along Aether’s tie to pull him down for a sweeter kiss before loosening and removing the silky accessory.

Aether stares down at his boyfriend in amazement from the things he’d just heard spill out of Fire’s usually-silent mouth. He had no idea there were still sides of him he had yet to see, even after the handful of years they’d been together.

Fire’s clothes quickly begin to feel like a prison as he rids of Aether’s suspenders and unbuttons his sweat-soaked dress shirt, the sight of the larger ghoul’s bare torso making him close the space between their lips again, this kiss lingering for much longer. Fire guides Aether’s hands to the front of his body now, craving to be undressed by his lover, however Aether moves too slow for Fire’s liking. 

To help push him along and give him some incentive, Fire brings one of his hands down between their bodies to teasingly rub and caress Aether’s thick cock through his tight trousers, their lip-lock breaking slightly as Aether moans deliciously.

Fire is stripped of his dress shirt, but in his feverish haste, Aether accidentally pops a button completely off, sending it bouncing into oblivion. He mutters a quiet “oops” with a grin, knowing exactly what he’d done but having no desire to care. The same went for Fire. The bigger ghoul’s negligence was only more of a turn on. Fire could think only of the man pressed against him and nothing Aether did could take him out of the headspace he was in. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this horny.

They successfully remove each others clothes and leave them strewn across the floor. Fire doesn’t like the fact that they have to separate themselves to remove certain garments, but it doesn’t take long for him to close the space again. Aether takes a seat on the couch behind him and Fire quickly drops to his knees, eagerly situating himself between his boyfriend’s legs.

The smaller quintessence ghoul wastes no time obeying the thoughts in his head that tell him what to do, his right hand wrapping around his boyfriend’s erection. His other hand travels along the front of Aether’s body and up to his chest to feel his heart beat fast under his palm.

Aether can’t help but let out a low groan as Fire presses wet and teasing kisses to the tip of his cock, Fire’s bedroom eyes fixated on him in a magnetizing gaze, their color still brilliantly blue in the moonlight glimmering through the windows of the bus’ lounge. Fire holds his eye contact even as he takes the head into his mouth, stroking his lover’s length with a skillful hand. It isn’t until Fire repeatedly flicks the end of his tongue over Aether’s slit that the bigger ghoul is sent reeling, a string of praises and moans falling from his lips as he reaches down to brush his fingers through Fire’s hair.

“I’ll never go near you on stage for the rest of my life if it means you’ll do this more often,” Aether spills without thinking twice about it, his brown eyes fluttering shut as pleasure ricochets through his groin. Fire feels his own dick throb between his legs when Aether tugs gently on his hair. It was always a turn on to see his mate come undone as he pleased him.

Fire takes his time even though he had been more than impatient for a majority of the night. The last thing he wanted was for Aether to blow his load before he had the chance to have his cock in more than just his hand or mouth. With a titillated moan, Fire finally tears his eyes away from Aether’s face and closes them, bobbing his head at a leisurely pace as the sensation of Aether’s fingers combing and tangling in his hair urges him to do so.

The lead guitarist works his partner up until he’s a blushing mess, breathing heavy and begging for Fire to just _go faster_. Aether knows better than to physically force Fire into anything rough, though his hips are having a hard time keeping still, especially with the way Fire is able to take his whole length into his mouth and swallow him down without hesitation. The smaller ghoul’s lack of gag reflex was something that could’ve had Aether believing in God on more than one occasion, however that was something Sister and the Clergy would definitely murder him for.

“Oh, bloody hell...”, Aether whimpers pitifully, incredibly disheartened to feel Fire lift his head and stop sucking him off with no warning. He cooperates though and lets him get up because he knows much better things are about to happen, his eyes opening again to watch Fire retrieve lube from his bag.

Fire hands the bottle over upon his return and finally joins Aether on the leather couch, giving his aching cock a few tight-handed strokes as he climbs into Aether’s lap and straddles his hips. He quickly makes himself comfortable by pressing the front of his body to Aether’s sturdy form and snaking his arms around his shoulders. Aether needs no instructions for what Fire wants him to do next, opening the lube and squeezing some out onto his fingers.

Fire places a few languid kisses on Aether’s lips before lowering his head to latch onto his man’s neck, shamelessly getting to work on peppering the ghoul’s skin with sanguine hickeys. A big part of him wanted the rest of the ghouls to know the two of them had unbelievable sex and that none of them could ever have a relationship like theirs even if they tried. He was too proud of their love to have it go unnoticed.

Aether becomes distracted by Fire’s addicting kisses for a brief moment but quickly refocuses when Fire bites him as a reminder not to stop what he was about to do.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Aether apologizes as he sets the bottle of lubricant down next to him, his other hand reaching behind Fire to slowly rub his slick fingertips over Fire’s tight hole. He moves his middle finger in a teasing circle and feels Fire relax in his lap, the small ghoul noticeably shivering as Aether’s finger pushes inside him.

Fire emits a soft moan against Aether’s throat as he’s worked from the inside, his body writhing from the pleasure of being stretched when Aether adds a second digit and pushes them in deep. With his free hand, Aether caresses the back of Fire’s thigh and toned buttocks, his eyes watching over Fire’s shoulder as he finger fucks him. Preparation and foreplay was something the two of them–especially Fire–had grown to love almost as much as actually fucking. They figured that out early on in their relationship.

A few minutes pass before Fire knows he’s ready, his teeth giving Aether’s neck another needy bite as a signal while his lower half ruts back on his fingers. Fire brings his head up to share a sensual, lingering kiss with Aether in a silent expression of gratitude for always taking care of him, a whimper escaping his lips when the fingers inside him are removed. He hated feeling empty, but he knew things wouldn’t be staying that way for long.

Lifting himself up on his knees, Fire braces himself on Aether’s shoulders as he lines up his cock.

Fire sighs sharply, losing his breath as the bigger ghoul glides the tip of his dick over his wet and quivering pucker. The bus falls silent for the few seconds it takes for Aether to penetrate the man on top of him, the head popping in with ease. Fire carefully sinks his hips down until he’s stuffed to the hilt, pleasure radiating through his whole body from the way Aether’s girth stretches him perfectly.

They both close their eyes as their foreheads rest together, their heads spinning with euphoria from the intimate connection.

“I love you, Chris...” Fire whispers as he clings to Aether, lips ghosting over the other ghoul’s and giving him chills. It was rare for Fire to use his human name, but it always made Aether feel good when he did. There was no one else on the planet besides Fire who was allowed to use it.

“I know,” Aether replies just as softly while closing his arms around Fire’s thin frame, craving as much skin on skin contact as physically possible. The smile playing on his lips was more than obvious. Smug bastard. 

Fire elects to let the response slide this time because he had something else to focus on anyway, his eyes rolling back as he steadily rocks his hips. Aether shifts against the couch to get a bit more comfortable and meets Fire’s movements with a cautious thrust, pleased to hear the airy moan that immediately fills the lounge. Aether falls into a relaxed but even rhythm as he fucks up into Fire’s enthralling heat, his hands now placed on the ghoul’s hips to guide him like he’d done earlier in the night. With one particularly deep thrust, Fire opens his eyes to look at his lover, no longer holding back the sounds he wants so badly to make.

“Yes...” the smaller ghoul whines, his nose gently bumping against Aether’s as he fucks back onto his cock. “Harder, Chris. Fuck me harder.”

Aether does as he’s asked and intensifies his movements, not taking his gaze away from Fire’s for a second, wanting to see the look on his face from the change in his thrusts. Naturally, louder moans begin to pour out of both ghouls as sexual satisfaction shoots through their veins.

Fire captures his partner in a deep kiss and places his hands on either side of his neck to keep him there. He was craving the closeness because he’d had to wait for this moment for weeks and now that it was really happening, he wanted to imprint the memory in his brain. Aether refused to let them fuck unless they were alone. They hadn’t been able to hold out until their hotel stop in a couple days, obviously, the full moon to blame. But that didn’t matter now. Their patience had already broken, so they were determined to finish what they started.

Fire bites and tugs at Aether’s bottom lip as his moans become more frequent, the carnal behavior paired with the unhinged movement of his hips hinting at Aether that his boyfriend was creeping closer to an orgasm. Fire could feel pleasure pooling in his groin from Aether’s forceful thrusts, the head of his dick teasing and prodding his prostate. It made his own erection twitch and throb, precum leaking from the tip onto Aether’s stomach.

Aether curses under his breath and has to close his eyes. Fire was tightening around his length and filling his ears with beautiful, uninhibited sounds which instinctively drove him to fuck him faster, but that was exactly what Fire secretly wanted. The smaller ghoul shuts his eyes as well and gives up control as his wishes are granted. He lets Aether pound into him, his drawn out moans wavering from the force of his emphatic thrusts.

“Just like that, baby. O-Ohh, _fuck_ —” Fire gasps as Aether penetrates him hard and deep, sitting up and arching his back in a way that allows his prostate to get slammed with every push, the sensation sending overwhelming chills through his whole body. Aether jumps at the chance to attach his lips to Fire’s throat when he tips his head back in pleasure, giving him a hickey to match the ones he received not long before.

Fire reaches down to give his aching cock some attention, the precum he’d been leaking making the shaft slick and desperate to be stroked. He keeps his grip tight as he jerks himself off in time with Aether’s relentless rhythm, the strong hands on his hips pulling him down to meet each upward thrust.

“You gonna cum for me?” Aether asks as he watches Fire masturbate, listening to the sound of his thighs smacking against Fire’s ass.

“Mmm–” Fire can only whine and whimper now, but he nods frantically to answer his lover. He tightens uncontrollably around Aether’s thick cock again as pleasure blossoms from deep inside his gut and sends him into a dizzying spiral.

“Ohh yeah... That’s it,” Aether praises as Fire cums on him only moments later, hot and fast, with a loud and aggressive groan.

The fucking doesn’t stop even after Fire comes down from his sexual high, but he doesn’t mind. He knew Aether still needed to reach his orgasm and he wanted him to feel the same amount of pleasure he had, if not more.

“...I love watching you unravel,” Aether admits as he looks up at Fire, the ghoul’s expression laced with elated exhaustion. Aether slows down his pace and releases the tight grip he has on Fire’s hips to let his hands travel across his back with a soothing touch. He feels Fire relax and melt into him almost completely, aside from his lower half which begins moving in a slow rocking motion again, the two of them taking an extended moment to focus on the feeling of Aether’s cock sliding in and out of Fire’s hole with long, deliberate strokes.

Fire presses a few lazy kisses to his boyfriend’s lips before speaking, his voice back to a whisper.

“Cum inside me.”

This was not something Fire usually wanted. He always told Aether he didn’t want to deal with the cleanup that scenario required. When Aether is rendered speechless from the unexpected behavior, Fire begs. “Please... Give it to me just this once. I want to know how it feels.”

Aether had no problem with giving his little ghoul whatever his heart desired, he was just... surprised. This full moon was really affecting Fire in ways he hadn’t seen before. Pressing their lips together again, Aether can feel Fire purposely clenching around his length every time he pulls out and it makes him moan Fire’s name between kisses. The younger ghoul knew what he was doing by riding him like this. 

It takes only a couple minutes of him working his magic before Aether is spilling his seed into Fire, who shivers against him in erotic delight. The two exchange a faint smile while they wait for Aether to come back down from the dizzying euphoria of his orgasm, neither of them wanting to move from the couch.

“You reckon anyone heard us?” Aether jokes in his regular tone after he’s regained control of his breathing, though he’s still balls deep in Fire’s heat. Before Fire can answer him, they both hear voices and footsteps approaching the bus, recognizing them as their band mates.

“ _Oh, fucks sake_ ,” Aether exclaims softly as his worst nightmare starts to unfold. They were going to get caught. Fire quickly shifts to get up but Aether pins his arms around the smaller ghoul’s body to keep him still, telepathically warning him that getting up would be more embarrassing for both of them than if they stayed where they were.

“Do you think they came out here?” A timid voice asks just outside the bus entrance. The door clicks open as the accompanying ghoul punches in the code to unlock it. 

“The bus isn’t running and there aren’t any lights on inside, so I don’t kno—oh my **_GOD_**.” Leo blurts out as his eyes fall upon the two naked ghouls, the heavy cloud of their pheromones slamming into him like a brick wall. A second later, Water is standing next to him in the lounge after ascending the steps and dropping his backpack, grasping tightly onto Leo’s bicep to keep his knees from buckling underneath him. The lanky bassist can’t help but moan out of pure jealousy, the pornographic sight making him blush heavily as he shields his face against the back of Leo’s shoulder.

“Don’t look at them, Ero,” Leo mutters to his roommate as he pries him off his side, slinking his arm around Water’s back to support his weight while he ushers him toward the back of the bus, being careful to avoid the clothes scattered across the floor. Aether hides his face from sheer embarrassment in a similar fashion to the affected ghoul, only peeking past Fire’s shoulder as he apologizes to the two newly recruited musicians for being subjected to the image of them tangled up in each other.

“S-Sorry you had to walk in on us, mate. ...This doesn’t usually happen.”

“It’s no problem,” Leo lies through obvious tight-lipped annoyance. As he expected, Water’s voyeuristic eyes couldn’t help but peer back at Aether and Fire. Resorting to the only option he felt he had at that point, Leo bends down slightly and wraps his arms around Water’s middle, swiftly picking him up and carrying him past the kitchen area and to the bunks. Upon setting him down, Leo quickly slams shut the thin door that separates the two halves of the bus, hoping no one was going to acknowledge the very prominent cracking sound that comes from it.

“Uh... Hey, Leo?” Aether calls after he finally pulls out of Fire, more shame washing over him as he peers down at the bodily mess between them.

“ ** _WHAT!?_** ” Leo roars through the partition, clearly infuriated that Aether was still trying to talk to him instead of leaving the situation alone. The two guitarists exchange a wide-eyed glance at Leo’s rage and Aether almost decides against saying another word to him, though he’d already gotten the fire ghoul’s attention.

“Could you, um... Could you be a proper lad and toss us a towel?”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming at you live with a Ghost AU I’ve been working on for a while. Here we touch on Lust Cycles, or what I like to call a “ghoul period”. For several days leading up to a full moon, Ghouls experience an incredibly heightened sex drive (They’re already horny as fuck naturally, so this shit is like torture for them. You know how it goes.), and the peak of their arousal is on the night of the full moon. This oneshot is the product of me wanting to write smut around the concept but not having enough of my main story written to use that pairing for it. (That will show up on Ao3 eventually, I just don’t know when.) Aether and Fire are already an established pairing in the main story plot.
> 
> Who doesn’t love some good ‘ol Aether and Fire, though?


End file.
